


Steve and Bucky are pranksters

by anita58straycat



Series: Steve would never do that (and he didn't) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Silly, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita58straycat/pseuds/anita58straycat
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ENDGAMESteve doesn't stay in the past. He and Bucky pull a prank on Sam before giving him the shield.





	Steve and Bucky are pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://peterssquill.tumblr.com/post/184433332251  
> I know this is crack, but it makes more sense than what we got, so… here we go!  
> This is more headcanon than fic, just fyi. I didn't edit it. Maybe one day I'll write something longer.

* * *

The Avengers have won, but Steve still has to go back to put the stones in their rightful place and time. 

However, he and Bucky, being the funny old chaps that they are, decide to pull a prank on dear Sam as a bonus, before giving him the shield, because they both agree that it’s time for Steve to retire and that Sam’ll be a perfect Captain America. But they do need a new shield! Where to find it, without messing with the current timeline? 

So, Steve goes back in time to the ‘40s, thus creating a different timeline, and since he’s never been very good at following orders, why not try and put a couple of things to rights? 

First of all he goes to Peggy, because he loved her a lot and he would like to see her again one more time before they both move on with their lives. She’s obviously very happy to see him, they exchange a kiss that isn’t rushed and they finally have their dance. 

She chooses the same song that Steve was listening to the first time he saw Bucky in the future and he smiles a little, because that time it was a “welcome back” and this time it’s a “good bye”, but he’s happy. He got to be a little selfish, after all he’s been through, and he got to see this magnificent woman one last time.

After the dance he says: “Well, I guess I gotta go now, Peg! Have a good life with your future husband and kids and your amazing niece Sharon. She’s gonna work for Shield, by the way! It’s an organization you’re going to be the founder of with Howard. I really need to talk to him about my shield, now.” 

So they go find Howard who cries a little when he sees him and makes another shield for Steve. He cries a little less when Steve points his finger at him and basically threatens him to be a good father because his kid is going to be a hero and deserves the world. 

Then Steve drops the bomb: “now that I have the shield I can go back to Bucky, I hope he called Joe - he’s the VP of the first black US president, can you guys believe? I love the future! Also, I think I’d look like him when I’m old and wrinkly…” 

One glance at Peggy’s and Howard’s awestruck faces tells him that maaaybe he should have lead with that, but he wanted to keep the good news for last.

“Yes, yes!! Bucky’s alive, but he’s been taken prisoner by Hydra. Hydra still exists, yeah, it’s gonna take over Shield thanks to that bastard Zola, so maybe look into that. And if you need me, I’m in a comfy little block of ice in the Atlantic, still perfectly alive. So, you know? Do defrost me, so that I can go save my Buck!”

And with that, he’s definitely gone, back to the future, where he hides in a bush with Bucky so that they can watch Joe give Sam a stroke. They jump out of the bush and have a good laugh. Sam’s looking at them with murder in his eyes, but he’s also clutching the shield protectively to his chest, so it’s all going to be alright.

They all miss Natasha, but they’re working on a way to bring her back. Steve knows the ghost on Vormir is Red Skull and he can’t wait to kick his ass again. They’re gonna get her back. They’re gonna get them all back. Just watch them. 

In the meantime, Steve takes Sam’s place at the VA, he and Bucky finally declare their love for each other and share an apartment in Brooklyn that has a fantastic view of the city, and Steve can draw all day. Bucky sometimes helps Sam out on missions and they bicker all the time, to Steve’s never ending amusement. 

But it’s good, it’s good. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since the council has made a stupid ass decision, I, like Fury, have elected to ignore it.  
> You can’t actually prove that this isn’t what happened, so…
> 
> This is now my truth. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: koryuoftheriverflow :)


End file.
